The New Girl
by GrimmjowWifey13
Summary: Mikan was usually home-school by her boyfriend, Persona rei . But she is transferring to GA high school. She and Persona still hang around. They are in the same classes and luv each other. READ


"_this_" is said via telepathy

'_this'_ is someone's thoughts

"this" is normal speaking

My name is Mikan Saukra. I am 16 years old. I'm home-school. I used to be an orphan. But Persona and ESP saved me from the cruel, harsh world. I was 3 at the time when they saved me. Rei was 6 at the time. We lived in secret. No one knew that we lived in the MSP's dungeon. Not even the MSP herself! Persona taught me to speak English, Japanese, how to read, write, use and train my alices. I have the Nullification and SEC (steal, erase, or/and copy) Alice. I can have various types of alices. Like I can take someone's Alice and decide to steal all of it, erase it or just copy it. I can have fire, pheromone, cooking, fly, speed, or any type. I will always be grateful to them, no matter what. But know we live in our own house, just Persona and me.

_**13 years later….**_

"Mikan, come on we got to hurry to the ESP's office!" Persona yelled from downstairs, waiting on me. "Hai, Rei I'm coming." I replied as I rushed down the stairs. (Persona really name is Rei) I met up with Rei and then we went to ESP's office. One of Mikan's Alices teleported them in the ESP's office.

When we arrived the ESP was reading. He looked up, sighed and put a bookmark where he left off. "So, what is it that was _so important_?" Mikan asked curiously. Then ESP was annoyed be this. But instead of getting angry he let it go.

"I will be transferring you into the high division here" he replied.

'what' I thought.

"WHAT" Mikan shouted.

The ESP was scared by it but didn't show it. "

Why? I want to be with Rei" Mikan asked with the hurt in her voice. Rei blushed at what Mikan said.

"Because you need friends and it's time that you go to a REAL school….."

"But.." Mikan said in protest.

"….You are going to a REAL whether you like it or not." the ESP finished.

Mikan knew that there was no use in arguing it would be pointless. Because it's clear that the ESP make up his mind.

'_I hate you, ESP' _ I thought. The ESP read Mikan's mind and didn't care.

**At 9:00pm later at the house…**

Rei and I returned to the house, that we got from to ESP. We went into the living room. Rei sat on the couch sitting the correct way and I laid my head on his lap. (we are ok with sitting like this) We was watching SponebobSquarepants on tv. I was giggling at Sponebob dancing to Goofy Golfer. It always crack me then my giggling was interrupted by Rei.

He was rubbed cheeks. I was worried so I sat straight up beside him. "What's wrong" I asked.

"Nothing.." he replied "I just want to kiss you that's all".

He leaned in for a kiss. Then they started to make out on the couch. Slowly before Mikan knew it, Rei was on top of her.

"Rei lets stop" she said. Rei got off her and helped her up.

I went into the bedroom that we share and changed into some clothes that Rei brought me. It was lingerie. All black with pink swirls on it. Parts of it was see-through.

I walked downstairs. I sat on Rei's lap facing him. He was spaced out for a moment. So I bit his ear. "Ouch!" he yelled. But he calmed down and looked at what I was wearing. In the dress you can see everything. Like what bra and underwear I'm wearing(I think u get the idea?).

He picked me up and carried me to our room. When was there he dropped me on the bed. He went in the shower. Took a quick shower, then came out the bathroom and penned me on the bed. He kissed me and then we was making out. He undressed me, I didn't really care (cuz I wasn't paying THAT much attention to my clothes)

His hands was moving along my body. One hand was playing with my breast and the other he was fingering me with. I groaned as he went faster. He smiled at me. Then whispered "you like?" in my ear. "Isn't it obvious?" I replied. Then he stuck 3 fingers inside. I groaned more this time.

He rubbing and kissing my breast. _'it feels good'_ I thought. He stopped and then I felt warm. He sat me up, then he started again. I keep moaning.

Then he stopped.

He had stand up. I already knew what was next. I put my tongue around his manhood. I licked it then I put it in my mouth. Rei grabbed my hair and moaned. I mentally giggled in my mind. Then he stopped me. He penned me to the bed and came closer. "Better not stop me this time" He whispered in my ear. "ok" I whisper back.

He put his manhood into me. Started slow at first but then he got faster. I moaned and groaned. _'good thing this room is sound-proof'_ I thought.

After having 6 hours of sex we passed out. I didn't wake till 3'o clock in the afternoon! Damn! Rei woke up at 3:30. Good thing it's a weekend.


End file.
